Torchwood Ianto Jones MIAMissing In Action
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Ianto Jones is missing- his place taken by another - can the team get him back alive? Set during season 2. 08/20/09 - Chapter 16 now up! Crossover chapter 8 onwards. READ IT! Please. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Torchwood or any of the team - although there are two I'd like to own.**

**Set: ****before the end of season 2 (before Tosh and Owen are dead -sob).**

**Summary: ****Ianto is kidnapped by some aliens and the others have to save him.**

**So… let's begin…**

**Chapter 1**

The rift monitor had been quiet all day, which was a strange thing in itself, but added to the fact that there was laughter and whoops of joy echoing throughout the Hub instead of the normal muted silence occasionally broken by one of Owens sarcastic remarks about the _teaboy._ The entire team were down in the main area of the Hub playing a fun - and sexual in Jack and Ianto's case - of basketball. Owen had the ball and was dodging both Jack and Gwen when he decided to shoot. Jack reached for it but it was way to high for him to reach, for anyone to reach in fact. But Ianto ran, dived up for it catching it in his outstretched hands and landed on both feet. Everyone had stopped laughing, frozen in -place after watching Ianto - the ever-so-human Ianto - catch a ball that he couldn't have been able to reach.

It was Jack who snapped out of his state of shock first, pulling out his weapon that was constantly attached to his waist, he pointed it directly at Ianto and said quietly yet forcefully, "who are you? Or should I say _what _are you?"

Tosh was the second to snap out of it and she too pointed her firearm at Ianto. Owen and Gwen quickly followed suit. It might not have been too strange for anyone who worked outside of Torchwood to reasonably assume that Ianto had just dived up with a bit too much vigour, but they didn't work outside of Torchwood, they worked for it.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Jack repeated, his voice becoming laced with anger. "What are you?"

"I'm not the Ianto you all know if that's what you want to know. As to what species I am, well you're not going to be around long enough to find out." Ianto - no IT - responded using the welsh vowels that Jack so loved to hear to explain itself.

Without another word or even a hesitation it attacked.

**I'm hoping to post the next chapter up soon, I know it's short but hey! I'm new at this!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's Chapter 2 - hope you like it.**

**I'll just clarify this okay I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD - I wish!!**

**Anywho… enjoy =)**

_Picks up right where chapter 1 ended by the way._

**Chapter 2**

"Jack!" Gwen screamed as Ianto - or what looked like him anyway - attacked Jack before he could get off a shot. "Oh God!" without hesitating Gwen along with Tosh and Owen all took aim and fired in union, all their bullets hitting their target. "Jack?"

The Ianto-thing was slumped across Jack's still form, _oh shit! He isn't dead already is he?_ Gwen thought as she hesitantly took a step towards the bodies.

"Owen help me move…" a low groan reached her ears causing her to stop mid-sentence and raise her firearm, she hadn't realised she'd lowered it. "Jack?"

"Yeah…" Jack's distinctly American voice echoed around the Hub, he groaned and attempted to sit up only realising he couldn't as there just so happened to be a body on top of him. "Err… bit of help?!"

"Right" Owen piped up moving over next to Jack and heaving the Ianto-thing off of Jacks' body. "Thought you were dead mate?" He said in his typical Owen manner helping Jack to his feet.

"Naaa… just hit my head a bit too hard, out of it, nothing' more" Jack mumbled before grinning one of his famously cheeky grins at Owen and the girls.

"Jack, it's still alive" Tosh called out training her firearm, yet again, on the unconscious body.

Instantly everyone had their weapons trained on the unconscious form, all of them weary encase it awoke. Looking over at Jack Tosh picked up her scanner from her station beside her and ran a full scan on Ianto-thing.

"Tosh?" Jack said softly, hoping he wouldn't wake whatever-it-was up.

"Jack, it's not Ianto." Tosh gasped looking at him her brown eyes widening in shock.

"Kind of guessed that much since he's got about a dozen rounds in his chest and is still breathing." Owen muttered sarcastically. He was annoyed as to the fact that he didn't know Ianto wasn't really Ianto but bloody cousin!

"Owen" Gwen glared at him "sarcastic comments aren't going to help us here. You stupid dead beat!"

Owen opened his mouth to reply when Ianto-thing twitched causing him to jump and re-focus his attention.

"Well need to get him, it, in a cell." Jack said in his matter of fact way, his bye eyes cold and objective as he holstered his weapons and grabbed the body, straining slightly he began dragging it towards the vaults. _At least Janet and the other Weevils' have company now_ he thought. "Owen I want blood and DNA tests running by the time I get back, I wanna know what this _thing_ is. Tosh, check through all the CCTV for the last few weeks, look for Ianto doing strange stuff. Gwen, go through all the reports Ianto's done in the last few weeks, there might be something in them."

"Got it Jack" Gwen replied, immediately heading over to the reports Ianto had been working on before they'd starting playing. Tosh nodded briefly and set about her designated task. Owen had already started his collecting blood, tissue and DNA samples to help him figure out what this impersonator really was.

There was no laughter or joy inside the Hub anymore, there was just a sense of urgency to find the _real _Ianto… and fear that they might not like how they find him.

**Oh God I've left it on a bit of a cliff hanger haven't I? next chapter will be about Ianto - the real one - and what's happening to him.**

**Hope you liked this one….**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Well folks I give to you Chapter 3!!!**

**Tell me what ya' think of it of course.**

**Enjoy**

**This chapter's about Ianto – the real one! Definitely can't make any mistakes with this one!!**

**Chapter 3**

If he hadn't been completely exhausted Ianto Jones would've rolled his eyes at the predicament he'd managed to get himself in. Typical! It hadn't been his turn to go out Weevil hunting when they'd nabbed him. It had been Owen's. _I think I'm going to make him a special cup of coffee for this_. If Owen hadn't had such a bad night, you know with his endless sleeping an stuff, then Ianto wouldn't be here Owen would. Yep, his situation was very ironic. If they'd caught Owen his constant complaints probably would've made him into their dinner or something like that. Ianto on the other hand was lucky enough as to be control his complaints and resentment over being a prisoner, he had lasted how long was it... a day, a week, a month? He didn't know and he realised that he didn't _want_ to know. _Oh God! I've definitely got to get out of here before I stop wanting to know things, information, facts and figures!! I might stop caring about... wearing suits... _Jiggling his hands slightly Ianto realised, yet again, that the handcuffs were as tight as they had been the last time he'd tried to run, tighter even. He stopped jiggling his hands and sighed quietly, thinking hard about his situation and how much he really wanted to cause Owen's dead body a severe amount of pain. "Bloody dead bastard!" He muttered under his breath, a sudden jolt of anger and frustration coursed through him kick-starting his limbs. He twisted his wrists and pulled at the cuffs hoping shear-bloody-will would get him out of them. No such luck.

With another wave of anger and frustration he slumped back and growled quietly making the back of his throat tickle. He remembered what they'd first said to him.

"_**You will not attempt to escape, any attempt will result in you being punished. You will routinely be fed upon and you will not resist." Hadn't given a reason why he shouldn't do that so Ianto made a mental note to find out "You will experience any pain that yourself will feel, any pain caused to you by us will not be felt by your other self." Oh great! He bit his tongue so as not to say: "Just physical, or emotional too? Because if it's both, I must warn you Owen might hurt your feelings a bit." He was pretty sure what their response to that would've been and for him it most definitely would have been painful. Very painful indeed. Instead he'd gone with a simple, mocking "Anything else?" He couldn't keep the smirk off the ends of his lips when he'd said that to them. He knew he'd regret it... and he did.**_

_**CRACK! Like a whip hitting it's target a long, slimy tentacle snaked out and hit across his chest, he'd collapsed right there crying out in pain as it's teeth has cut across his chest like a serrated knife. As he was lying there, collapsed on the ground, his chest had started to burn. Like someone was pouring acid on his skin. "We have teeth that are coated in an acidic material so it might be prudent for you to be a bit more respectful... human!"**_

Out of desperation Ianto pulled hard not caring whether the cuffs dug into his skin and made him bled, he was already bleeding from multiple cuts across his arms, chest and face. _Oh well! _He thought. _At least Jack can't say I follow orders _all_ the time! _He smiled slightly and that was when it hit him, across his torso.  
CRACK! That whip-like sound as it came in contact with his skin, ripping and tearing and burning as it slid across at an impossible speed.

He shrieked in agony. His chest heaving and bleeding some more he looked up at the owner of the tentacle.

"No escaping or you get punished!" It – no other word for it really, well, nothing befitting of a gentleman – gargled, sounding as though it had water in it mouth.

Staring at it defiantly, Ianto's eyes twinkled as he said calmly and clearly, which was amazing considering the fact he could hardly breathe and his heart was beating so loud that he was sure it could be heard on Mars, "I'm a glutton for punishment."

**OH MY GOD!! I HATE MYSELF!! I'M BEING SO MEAN TO IANTO!! **

**OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?! **

**Okay, that's a little over the top but I DO hate myself now, I'm hurting Ianto! *Suddenly mortified, then grins mischievously* I think I'll write another fanfic eventually where it's Owen who's kidnapped – or maybe Gwen! THEN I'll feel better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, once again I'm writing another Chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, I'm currently writing this after not having eaten or slept for about two-days – no, I'm not trying to see if I can come back to life after dying from malnutrition and sleep-deprivation!!**

**Do tell me what you think of this next Chapter. Oh, I've written some other fics – mainly Janto – so READ THEM!!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Jack...Jack?" Owen called from the autopsy bay. "I think I know what that thing is."

Jack appeared at the entry looking exhausted, he'd been interrogating the imposter for the past two-hours and still hadn't gotten anything other than 'You will all suffer' "Right Owen, what is it and how do we make it cry?" He said a little more maliciously than he'd intended to sound.

"Well, I now know that it's something called Falkeen. Apparently Torchwood's dealt with these things before, about 200 hundred years ago. You weren't here then were you?" Owen wondered looking at Jack as he finished his recital of information from the screen in front of him.

"No I wasn't. Does it mention any weaknesses?" Jack muttered trying to read the text on the screen.

"Yeah, it says that this thing, Falkeen, freaked-out and died after a bat started screeching. It mustn't like bats." Owen replied to Jacks question before turning to the samples he'd collected. "If that's all, I'd like to analyse these again, in peace."

"Yeah, thanks Owen." Jack left Owen to his samples and navigated his way over to Tosh. "Tosh, could you get me some recordings of a bat screeching?" He asked her standing beside her as she pulled up files and images from somewhere.

"Sure, just give me one second...ah-ha! There you go, some bat sounds for you." She smiled at him warmly, he could see her evident worry over Ianto but he knew she wouldn't talk about it. Neither would he for that matter. "What's it for?"

"Our uninvited guest, apparently he has a fear of bats." Jack replied looking at the video of that thing in its cell. "Do you think you could put on a recorder or something so I can play it down there?"

"Sure." Tosh clicked and typed away until she smiled again, this time in triumph. "Done." She handed him a voice recorder, then continued to click and type searching for any images of Ianto.

"Thanks Tosh." He left the main Hub and proceeded down to the cells. He passed Janet who didn't growl at him, she obviously realised that he was liable to simply shoot her if she annoyed him.

He stopped outside the Falkeen's cell, it didn't look overly pleased at seeing him again, he gave it a sadistic grin and pressed play on the recorder.

SSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHH

The Falkeen screamed in agony clutching its head, it was still in Ianto's form but that didn't seem to be able to last when the screeching was echoing around the cell. It's skin started to ripple and change colour before changing to a dark, putrid grey, it's arms becoming tentacles, it's body – oh Ianto's beautiful body – becoming a grey blob that connected the arms to the rest of it. It legs had meshed and became part of its chest, and its head was know just a dollop of blob on the larger blob of grey stuff.

Jack stopped the awful screeching and watched as the Falkeen lifted its head and glared at Jack with all the disdain and hatred it could muster as it was still recovering from the pain of it's transformation. Jack just smiled at it evilly before proceeding to speak.

"Tell me what you did to Ianto and I promise I'll kill you quickly." His voice contained so much hatred and purified anger that Jack was surprised when the Falkeen laughed at him. It actually laughed at him!

"You may do what you wish Jack! He will only resent you for it later. Of course that is presuming you ever got to see him again." It continued to laugh when Jack, once again, played the screeching causing to scream and shriek in agony. It managed to say five words "He suffers everything I suffer!"

With one final howl of pain it collapsed and died there and then.

Jack stopped the screeching and looked at the dead Falkeen. Did he really cause Ianto pain by hurting it? He couldn't have done that could he? It must have been lying, right?

"Oh God Ianto... I'm sorry if I've hurt you..." He whispered, placing his head against the glass wall. One, lone tear slid down his cheek lingering on his chin before dropping and exploding against the floor. Somewhere not to far from there, another lone tear slid down a dirtied, bloodied-cheek, mixing with the dirt and blood before falling to the floor only to explode at the same moment as its counterpart.

Two lovers shedding tears, each for the one they loved more than words could ever describe.

**Okay! I know that this Chapter isn't as long as I want it to be but if I deal with it so do you!**

**I have quite a lot of school work you know, instead of doing that I'm writing this and posting it so all you can read it and have a little cry or whatever.**

**I prefer this to school work, I don't want to bother with an essay comparing the techniques used in advertising (of course the main technique I have to look at is how sex sells – why am I complaining again??) **

**Anyway, I do hoped you've enjoyed reading this and I hope you continue to read on – when I've finished the next Chapter. **

**If you're lucky I might get to Chapter 6 before I have to focus on school work, sorry for saying that.**

**Next Chapter... Ianto again, or Jack & the team?? Hmm, can't decide... You'll find out soon though!**

**=) Do review this please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been mad busy with pointless and quite frankly idiotic amounts of homework and coursework. I swear that my teachers are trying to kill me with knowledge!!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter for all you Torchwoodians' out there – nice word huh!! **

**I've decided to continue on with Ianto and then some of Jack, hopefully this chapter will be longer.**

**So enjoy... **

**Chapter 5 **

"If you are a glutton for punishment then punishment you shall receive." It gargled at him as its tentacle flitted out again causing him to howl unintelligibly. "Though you may regret wishing for it" It sounded almost smug as it assaulted Ianto's beautiful, welsh body again. It seemed to relish the cries of agony and pain that poured out of Ianto not unlike his own blood that was flowing freely again.

After what felt like hours of torture, but what had actually been only minutes, it finally halted it assault and left him, slumped and bleeding, almost unconscious and in too much pain for it to register. He couldn't think straight, well in fact he couldn't think at all, he tried to focus on why they wanted him, on his purpose but his mind refused to co-operate with his attempts._**'How can you're own brain refuse to follow a basic, conscious command?' **_In truth he didn't know or he couldn't compose an answer when an overwhelming surge of pain exploded inside him.

The pain was by far the worst type of pain he'd ever experienced. It was beyond words, nothing could describe except a scream. A scream of pure, uncontrolled pain and agony. The reason it was the worst pain he'd ever felt was because his body couldn't associate it with an actual injury. The pain from his injuries he could handle because he understood, or at least his body did, that it came from those injuries. This though, this pain came from nothing, there were no more injuries for it to be accompanied with and so it was by far the worst form of pain he could ever feel.

Amidst his screams and howls of pain he somehow managed to come to his senses, or as close as anyone could when they suffered unbearable torture, and quench the screams that he so desperately wished to make vocal. He did what he always did. He placed a strong, firm barricade around it. One that would keep it contained long enough for it to dissipate or decrease in strength. But even though he could lock it up and hide it away he couldn't stop his body from creating a single tear that slid down his dirtied, bloodied-cheek, mixing with the dirt and blood before falling to the floor only to explode, just like that pain wanted to, at the same moment as its counterpart that came from the man he loved. The man he would die for, the man he would sacrifice everything for because to him he was worth it.

_'__**Jack'**_

**------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jack, I think I've got something" Tosh's voice echoed in Jack's ear as he stood unmoving from where he was stood, staring at the thing that had pretended to be _his_ Ianto. "Jack?"

"Right Tosh, I'll be up in a moment. Could you tell Owen to come and clean this mess up, Gwen too please?" Jack sounding tired and as exhausted as he really was, he stood up straight and resolved to finding Ianto. 'I'm not giving up on you Ianto'

A few minutes later Jack was standing behind Tosh watching her bring up relevant footage of Ianto's journeys home on different nights. It seemed ordinary up until a week and a half ago.

"Jack, on the Friday before last Ianto was once again walking home, after you manhandled his car into a lamp-post, when this happened..." Tosh pulled up the footage for Friday 24th April showing Ianto's journey home. She zoomed in on Ianto as he crossed the road outside of his apartment, the time signalling that it was 02:56am, when a shape flitted out across the empty street heading straight for Ianto. They both watched as it reached him before he realised what it was and smothered him with its body, stopping him from reaching for the weapon on his waist or from making a sound. Before they watch what happened to Ianto something blocked the view of the camera, temporarily obscuring their view of the street. Jack froze, shocked and terrified for Ianto, while Tosh fast-forwarded the feed until they could see the street again. They looked closely as Ianto lay on the ground alone, before he stood and looked about him then at himself. He smiled an evil, vindictive smile – it looked wrong on Ianto's face, Jack and Tosh both noted this fact – and entered his apartment. "Jack, I don't think I have to point out the obvious but that isn't Ianto, they made a copy of him and now our Ianto's somewhere and I don't know where." Tosh sounded close to tears, she cared for the Welshman a lot.

"It's okay Tosh, why don't you run a trace on Ianto's DNA with that device from a few months ago?" Jack smiled sadly his voice quiet and controlled, inside he felt like someone was ripping out his heart and every other organ as he continued to agonize over Ianto's kidnap and possible torture.

"Of course!" Tosh exclaimed looking at Jack with such a degree of hope that even Jack could feel the hope and excitement rolling off of her, normally Ianto was the one to feel this. "Jack! I can hook the tracer up the satellite and use it to find Ianto!" she smiled brightly looking back at her screen. Then her smile slid away and her brow furrowed. "Jack, where did Ianto put the tracer?"

TBC...

**Right people, if you will be ever so polite as to tell me what you all think and I might be able to endow you all with another chapter before I get laden down with more work! **

**The next chapter might be long, it might be short, but I'm hoping that it'll at least be longer than this one... but with my teacher's and such I highly doubt it!**

**You'll all just have to wait for now people... sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people, here's your next instalment. Enjoy it if you will...**

**I've made this one at an alright-ish length. It's not too long and not too short so enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh god, Ianto's going to kill us..." Gwen muttered, looking into a rather dusty box.

Tosh didn't reply, nor did Owen who was currently sneezing. Jack on the other hand did.

"Ianto will forgive us, eventually. We might only have decaf for a week or two" his voice was almost void of any emotion but it still showed some amount of hurt that he was feeling.

"Bloody tea-boy! If he gives us decaf after this I'm going to shoot him in the knee-cap!" Owen snarked turning back to a case of alien devices that all looked like teapots.

They continued searching throughout the archives for a further ten minutes until Tosh let out a triumphant squeal.

"Got it!" Without another word they all immediately vacated the archives and hurried back to the main Hub to Tosh's desk.

"Now all I've got to do is patch into the satellites basic-programming and divert it's imagery to my station, then hook up the tracer and we'll have Ianto back in no time." Tosh said confidently as she typed away, flying past the endless strings of codes and numbers until she had to connect the tracer.

No-one moved or said a word as they all watched her work her magic with the computers.

Gwen stared intently at Tosh watching her every move as though she could understand how determined Tosh was not to lose her friend. Owen observed the imagery of Cardiff, hiding his feelings of intense fear, worry and concern for Ianto. Jack watched the codes and numbers constantly fluctuate until Tosh looked at him.

"It's ready Jack," Tosh waited until Jack nodded, giving her the go-ahead, before turning back and starting to trace Ianto's DNA throughout Cardiff. "I've set it to trace any DNA on Friday 24th April so we should find out where Ianto is soon Jack." she smiled at him warmly before focusing her attention on the computer.

Jack nodded and moved away from them, heading for his office. Gwen watched him go with a look of intense jealousy and lust in her eyes. Owen saw her look and snorted in disgust. He leaned towards her and said quietly so Tosh wouldn't hear.

"Get over it Gwen, he's not yours. He doesn't want or need you. He's chosen Ianto so accept it, you already have a man who loves you so stop being a whore." without waiting for her response Owen turned and walked briskly towards the autopsy bay where the tests awaited him.

Gwen started as she heard Owen retreat to the autopsy bay. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous, she knew Owen was right. But, she didn't care because she wanted Jack so much. She wanted him because she couldn't have him. She was arguing with herself whether or not to go up there to him and give it a go when...

"Just accept it Gwen, he's Ianto's. He won't have you because he has something he wants already, so just accept it." Tosh said quietly, she'd heard what Owen had said to Gwen and she agreed with him. Gwen was being a bitch, she wanted something she couldn't have because it belonged to Ianto and the moment he was out of the picture she was already considering giving it a go. Tosh knew that right now Jack was unlikely to say no, but she also knew that Jack would hate himself for betraying Ianto like that. She looked at Gwen who glared at her, her eyes showing anger and annoyance that was directed at both Tosh and herself. "You have Rhys, you have someone so don't push it"

Without bothering to watch Gwen's response Tosh turned her attention back to the monitors once again _**'Please Ianto, please hold on'**_

Jack paced his office for a little while until he had to stop and sit. He slumped down into his chair and looked half-aware at his office. He leaned forward and opened his desk drawer on his left. Inside was a box, a photograph of Ianto when he'd just woken up after a very passionate night and a small A5 black leather book. Pulling it out Jack closed the drawer and placed it on his desk in front of him. He grabbed a fountain pen from atop of some files and flicked through the book until he found an empty page. Then he began to write...

_I'm missing my Ianto. Something took him from me and replaced him with another. He's missing and I never knew he was until it gave itself away. What kind of lover, what kind of boyfriend am I to have not realised it wasn't him?_

_I need him. I need to hold him, to have him within my grasp. I would never let him go. I can't believe I didn't know it wasn't him..._

_Please, to whoever out there who cares, let me find him alive. Let me find safe and well. I need him back. He can't leave me now. It's too soon. I need him too much._

_Please, let him be returned to me._

-----------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------X-----------------------

_**'Jack, oh my Jack. It's you that's keeping me going. Thoughts of you with me, near me, holding me in your arms. That's what is keeping me strong. I will not give in to them, I will not be weak. I am your lover and I wish to see you again, oh so very soon. I want you so much and you're not here for me to tell you.**_

_**But I can wait. I can wait until you and I see each other again. I will always wait for you Jack... Jack... my Jack...' **_His thoughts faded as he slipped into unconsciousness. He wouldn't be there for long. They always made him aware again. They still wanted him to suffer. More so there was no longer a copy of himself walking around.

They'd wake him up eventually.

**There's a review button just there... why don't you tell me what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, hello again people!!**

**I do hope you've been going crazy for the next chapter =)**

**I'm writing this with a cold so don't be surprised if there are spelling mistakes in it okay?**

**Alonzey!!**

**Chapter 7**

"Jack!" I think I've found him!" Tosh's voice echoed out across the Hub up into Jack's office. It had been almost an entire two hours since Tosh had set the tracer up to scan for Ianto's DNA and Jack had taken to pacing in his office after writing and signing off on some request forms that the fake-Ianto had placed on his desk.

He sprinted out of his office and was by Tosh's side in a heartbeat. Owen and Gwen were there on the next heartbeat.

"Where is he Tosh?" His voice was neutral but filled with determination. He wasn't going to lose Ianto, even if he had to let the Universe burn he wasn't going to lose him. "Is he still in the city?"

"Yes, thank God. He's in a warehouse not too far from the edge of the city. It's in an abandoned industrial area. I'm getting the satellite imagery of the place now as well as the CCTV footage for the last fortnight." Tosh replied typing away vigorously as she worked her way through endless strings of binary code and C+ language _**'something only me and Ianto really understand' **_she thought sadly, her lips turning into a slight frown as she considered how bad Ianto might be injured _**'No! Don't think like that! He's alright, he's Ianto. He's capable of looking after himself!' **_

"I've got it!" she smiled as the screen to her right flickered and showed the CCTV around the warehouse where their Ianto was being held prisoner. "He's in there Jack, we have to get him out."

"I know Tosh and that's precisely what we'll do, I promise." Jack said reassuringly, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly.

Smiling at her with a soft and gentle smile as opposed to his usual lascivious grins, she saw how much hurt and pain was residing within him, all that pain over Ianto being in danger and she suddenly saw just how much he loved Ianto. He might never admit it encase he hurt himself further down the line, but Tosh could see the love and heartache that was within him and it broke her heart to see him in such agony. _**'God only knows how Ianto must be feeling, when he doesn't even know if we're looking for him'**_

"Right, well. Let's not waste any time, I've gone long enough without teaboy's bloody coffee as it is!" Owen shouted, he'd slipped away from them and they hadn't even noticed. He walked back over to Tosh's station where they were all congregated and chucked a few scary looking toys on it.

The scary looking toys were actually Grade 5, Miniature Assault Rifles that were far superior to their standard firearms. "I'm thinking or normal weapons aren't gonna get the job done right?" Owen looked over at Jack pointedly.

"You're right Owen, we'll need bigger guns... but these will do just fine." Jack said looking back at Owen, he felt proud of the medic. _**'He may bitch about Ianto a lot but, deep down he really does care' **_"Come on, let's go get our Ianto back!"

They each picked up a toy, Owen grabbed his medi-kit and one or two device's that Ianto would put on decaf for a month for taking out of the Hub, whilst Tosh paused to grab her PDA and connect it up to the tracer's program so she could track Ianto in the field._** 'Hold on Ianto, we're coming for you'**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What was that sound?... It sounded like the dripping from a tap... but there wasn't a tap near him, was there?... No, he's certain there's no dripping tap – no tap in fact to even drip!... But, why can he still hear dripping?..._

"He is waking"

_Oh God... was someone talking to him with their mouth full of... water? God, he must be losing his mind... unless he'd already lost it before now... A valid possibility with his line of work... Work! He had a job to do! Protect the human race against some annoyingly persistent, and resistant bad guys. How could he protect the human race when he was tied up?... wait, tied up? He was tied up... how did he not notice that before? _

"Should we give him something to allow him to think clearly?"

_Who was that gargling on about him! He found distracting to say the least! But... distracting from what?... From thinking, well that's a first, something other than Jack was distracting him! He must really be out of it then..._

_Hmm, he wonders what that whirring sound is, it sounds vaguely reminiscent. What does it remind him of exactly?.... Come on now, they've shut-up so he can focus on thinking! Whirring sounds... hmm..._

_That's it! It's them... or at least he hope it's them..._

"Ianto, Oh my god, Ianto!" _**A voice calls out to him, he can hear it. 'I know that voice, I've missed that voice, oh so much'**_

_The sound of chains being unlocked, of restraints removed. He slumps forward, barely able to stay upright. Someone catches him. Soft, warm hands grip him, not too tightly but not too softly either. He's laid down on the cold, concrete floor. He shivers, he can feel the floor through his ripped and tattered shirt. He can feel something sticky on his shirt and on his back as well, but his minds to tired to process what it is. It has a vague idea though when another voice sobs._

"Ianto... oh my god, Owen! Get in here now! Ianto's in a bad way, he's bleeding Owen!" _He knows that voice too, but he's never heard that tone of desperation and fear in it before._

_Then he fades out, oh god how he feels nothing after that. It's lovely... peaceful... pure bliss..._

**I must be a cruel person to be able to do this to Ianto, of ALL people! Oh god, now I really hate myself! I'm going to have to make up for it in the next chapter... but at least they found him!! Yay, I can be kind when I'm evil – that might be a bit juxtaposed if I'm right...**

**Anyway, hope you're happier now you've had you instalment... I'll try not to keep you waiting as long next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now I'm back – no more selective writer's block! AT LAST! Anywho, enjoy =)**

**Chapter 8**

_There was a strange sound in his ears, it was muffled but he could hear it. It was like a distant whirring of machines, he'd heard that sound before – oh so long ago, it was hard for him to recall! _

_He was lying on a ground that was soft on his body, it was almost like a cushion. He sat up without opening his eyes in fear that he might not like where he was. He couldn't remember what had happened to bring him to wherever he was. _

_Taking a deep breath he used all his courage to look. He opened his eyes only to see a world, a place – it was another planet, it couldn't possibly be Earth. No that wasn't possible, was it? It was so bright and beautiful that Ianto felt almost plain compared to it. He'd never been a show-off when it came to his looks but he did acknowledge that other's seemed entranced by his cheek bones, his ivory skin, his piercing blue eyes. _

_But seeing this place he truly felt plain, it was beautiful. Trees with shining, reflective, silver leaves. Mountains that seemed to glisten and shine in the light of the second sun from the south and the other sun high above him in the north. Deep, luscious red grass, that looked as though ground-up ruby's had been scattered over it. And a city, a beautiful city that drew away whatever breath he had. _

_The city, he reasoned, was the home a very powerful race. No primitive mind could have conceived building such a beautiful city because if they'd got it wrong it's perfectly cast image would've been thrown._

_He was staring at the city of a race all but extinct, their last survivor his supposed enemy. How was he to know that the world he was standing upon was now dust, it's people locked away – dead in a Time Lock. He didn't know that he was only seeing remnants of that beautifully captivating planet._

_Deciding he had enough strength to stand, he rose up and turned around in a slow circle; drinking in his surroundings. It wasn't everyday you got to see an alien planet – or the memory of one anyway. Wondering what he was meant to do and how he got there, he set upon a course of action;_

_Find out where the hell he was – that'd help a lot!_

_Don't go running about screaming, that might attract the wrong kind of attention – which was all he needed._

_Find out if the natives spoke English – or Welsh – he didn't know which language was more common. English he supposed – bloody English gits, always saying English was the right language!_

_Try to find a way home. He might be intrigued by the planet and its beauty, but he longed for his dreary and wet Cardiff. For his very homely Earth. _

_The list would probably get longer at some point, his lists always got longer – a nasty side-effect of being Jack's lover, the Teaboy, the cleaner, archivist and well, everything else! He'd really have to cut down on the numbers in his lists – maybe limit them to 40 or 50 perhaps?_

_A shouting plea for help sounded about 100 yards away from him to his right, in some thick bushes. Without stopping to consider the possibility that it may be a trap he shot off towards the plea. Within a few seconds he'd reached the bushes, and there not 10 feet from him was a man – an old man and a blue-box. Sucking in a breath he recognised the box – the TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine. He watched as the man (the Doctor) rushed into the blue Police Box and he continued to watch as it began to de-materialise, it felt to him as though the air was pulsating with the synthesized-melody. _

_And then as he stood staring at the now empty space the whirring filled his entire being. It was incessant and so he could do nothing as he collapsed and all went black. Then, it all came back!_

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"Oh God! Owen! I think he's coming back!" A frantic voice called out above him somewhere, he didn't really know. His mind was hazy, as though it was full of cotton-wool or fluffy white rabbits that were eating his brain cells as though they were carrots. He really couldn't tell if there really were rabbits in there or just copious amounts of cotton-wool; not that it mattered much, the effect was pretty much the same. "Oh God, Ianto please! Don't you dare leave me here! This world would become empty without you! Please Yan... fight it!"

'I know that voice. I want to see you, I want to hold you' He tried to move but felt numb, he couldn't feel. His limbs wouldn't respond no matter how hard he tried to make them. He tried to open his eyes and found they responded to his prompts; if somewhat sluggishly.

Slowly the world around him started to appear, he could see colour and shapes and movement. He saw a face in his field of vision and immediately focused on it. Slowly but surely it came into focus until Ianto could see the beautifully tanned complexion and piercingly blue eyes of his, obviously worried lover. Automatically Ianto felt his lips smile – although it may have been more of a grimace, but the effect was still the same – Jack smiled back at him and whispered softly, "I was afraid I lost you..."

Still smiling at Jack Ianto failed to notice Owen lightly gripping his right arm and injecting him with a large dose of sedatives, his body was so numb already that he highly doubted he needed them.

"I'll see you when you wake up Yan..." Was the last thing Ianto heard as his eyes slid shut and sleep over took him, this time into a dreamless sleep.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Hmmm... Ianto sees Gallifrey.... now, why on Earth would a Teaboy like Ianto see Gallifrey? I'm not going to tell you yet! See, I'm so evil!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! I've been focusing on my other fics lately and I thought I was being a tad unfair to all you people who read THIS ONE! So, I give to you.... the next chapter!**

**Do enjoy it, and tell me what you think, no feedback is torture!**

**Chapter 9 **

Muffled voices drilled their way into his tender head, his brain felt as though those bunnies still hadn't vacated it and the rest of his body felt like jelly. His right arm was bandaged; so was his chest and wrists. His left leg was numb from morphine and his right one was tingling slightly.

"He's still out Jack. But, he should be coming around soon so stop worrying!"

'Was that Owen?' His thoughts were slow and slurred, just like the voices he heard. 'Yes, I'm sure that's Owen. And he's talking to Jack... Jack...'

His head was feeling clearer with each passing minute, soon enough he was able to listen to the voices of his colleagues without them sounding muffled or slurred 'Such an improvement.'

Feeling strong enough to open his eyes; a small thing really but in his condition a lot harder than usual, Ianto looked up at the white-washed ceiling of the medical bay, just to his left he could see the slightly blurred form of Owen. And to his right...

"Jack!" his voice was raspy and the word was coughed out as he turned his head slightly to look directly at Jack.

"Ianto! Oh thank-God!" Jack exclaimed appearing right beside him in a heartbeat, his eyes were red and swollen slightly from crying; tears of pain or tears of joy, Ianto wasn't sure but he hoped it was the latter. He hated Jack being hurt. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Smiling up at Jack Ianto tried to speak again but all that came out was a choked rasp, his throat was bone-dry. Jack, realising that, placed an ice-chip into his mouth so he could moisten his throat and talk.

Once he was able to speak again Ianto looked at Jack with a soft, warm and loving smile, which Jack returned, and said, his voice still a little strained, "Can't get rid of me that easy, Jack!"

he spotted a lone tear running down Jack's left cheek and he felt his own eyes starting to water.

"I love you Yan, I really do" Jack whispered leaning close to his face and brushing his lips lightly over Ianto's own.

"And I you Jack, and I you" Ianto smiled at him, his eyes locked onto Jack's as he tried to convey his love and trust and loyalty to the man he was looking at. He began to feel sleepy again and fought not to close his eyes, but he couldn't fight his own body. His eyelids slid shut and his entire body relaxed as he began to drift off from sheer exhaustion.

He was sure he heard Jack say "I'm never letting you go again" but he couldn't be sure as his mind fled reality and entered the dream-world.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Short and sweet! I know it's not very long, please don't tell me that!**

**Anywho... I hope you enjoyed it, it was nice and fluffy, wasn't it?**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise okay? Okay, good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right people, I do apologize for not updating this as quickly as I wanted to but I unfortunately had some pointless tests and coursework to complete. Now that's done though I can give you guys my undivided attention! Yay!**

**Here's the next chapter, longer than the last and will explain a lot, or a little depends on my mood.**

**Chapter 10**

_**FLASH!**_

_A man, old and grey-haired, running towards a box; a blue 1950s Police Box. Shouting out for someone, another person, his companion..._

_**FLASH!**_

_A middle-aged man, black hair, running towards a box; a blue 1950s Police Box. The same box as before..._

_**FLASH!**_

_Another man, older than the last; grey-haired and wearing a large bow-tie. Running towards that **same** blue box! That 1950s Police Box..._

_**FLASH!**_

_A different man now, younger than the others. A mop of unruly, curly brown hair. A long, knitted, multi-coloured scarf; reaching down to his ankles flowing out behind as he races across some baron land towards that **same** blue box! **That** box..._

_**FLASH!**_

_A young fellow now, blond haired, pale suit, with a piece of... celery? Yes celery. Gallivanting around some unknown corridor that looks to have its origins in science-fiction. He's running for that blue box, that **same** blue box..._

_**FLASH!**_

_Another man, crazy curly hair, blond as well. Mind-bogglingly colourful attire, perhaps he chose to mix and match his clothing. He's walking this time, not like the others; they were all running around. But he's going to the same place, or to the same thing! That blue box! The same one that was with all the others! That blue..._

_**FLASH!**_

_That box! That same box! With another man, different again. Wearing a hat, he's not old but nor is he young. Black hair, different from the others. His attire though is just as absurd. But that box..._

_**FLASH!**_

_Yet another man! Younger than the last, earlier thirties to hazard a guess. His attire, not unlike that of the 19th Century. But out of place in the long corridor he's standing in, a metallic and precisely built corridor; he stands out for sure. One of the things he has in common with all those other men. And that box! That blue 1950s Police Box! Why is always with them? That same blue box..._

_**FLASH!**_

_Another man! How many more? Leather jacket, black outfit. Well, at least his attire isn't as absurd as the others. Large ears though. Oh look! He's running. That's a surprise. He's with someone else though. A girl, barely in her twenties from the looks of her. Blond-haired. That god-damn blue box! It's everywhere! Blue boxes everywhere..._

_**FLASH!**_

_Oh, another man! Definitely a surprise, wasn't expecting that! Younger than the other one, but haunted. You can see it in his darkened eyes; ghosts of the past. A pinstriped suit. Well, at least that's suitable attire; doesn't stand out like celery! Can't say the same about his hair though. That's more noticeable than an Daleks in London! He might need a comb... or a haircut. He's walking towards... a blue box. Again! That infuriating blue-bloody-box! _

_**FLASH!**_

"Ianto! IANTO!"

A voice screamed at him, he could hear it. It was male, he could tell that from the deepness to the scream, he knew who it was. He knew who it was very well infact. Forcing his eyes open he looked up to see a blurry figure standing over him. Even blurred he could recognise who it was. He'd known that voice for quite a while, he'd heard it in his sleep for years ever since he could remember. He just needed to put a name to it, he needed to name it; him, he needed to name him. An identity for the owner of the voice that I know of.

"He' awake! I think!"

"Get out of the way you mad bastard!" Another voice, he knows that one too. As if he could forget that snarkiness, the way that voice feels like a blade when its owner's pissed about something. Owen. Owen Harper M.D. "Ianto, Ianto mate can you hear me? Come on mate open your eyes!"

He hadn't realised that his eyes had slid shut, instead of dwelling on the fact that he hadn't realised his eyes had closed, he forced them open again and this time found that the blurry figures around him were more defined. Deciding that he should try and speak, he opened his mouth to speak and found an ice-chip slipped in there. He sucked on as he couldn't speak with an ice-chip lodged in his throat, he waited until it was gone before trying to speak. His throat, that had felt dry before, was moist but it still hurt to speak slightly; therefore his voice was raspy and croaky.

"Yeah, I can hear ya' Owen. Stop shoutin' would ya'!" he fought the urge to close his eyes again and instead focused on the several people surrounding him, he didn't know why they were there. "What are ya' all doin' suffocatin' me? An' what happened?" his speech wasn't nearly as perfect as it normally was which was proof of how much his throat hurt and it seemed that Owen realised this; how he realised this exactly would always remain a mystery to Ianto. He felt the effects of some random drug that would ease the pain and discomfort as it trickled through the IV line and directly into his blood stream. He hadn't even realised he'd been hooked up to anything.

"Later mate. You need to get over this infection first. Then we'll talk." Owen said, his voice uncharacteristically kind. If Ianto hadn't been sucumming to the effects of said drug then he would've asked why Owen was being kind, it just wasn't him! But, as he was drifting off into a drug-induced sleep he couldn't really be bothered about it.

"Later..." was the last thing he said before he was, metaphorically-speaking, dead to the world.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Well, it's not super long but it's a bit longer than chapter 9 so I'm not complaining. **

**SO! Just a little question? Does anyone know what's going to happen next, or can you at least hazard a guess? **

**Also, please review this. I like reviews A LOT! No reviews = unhappy author. Unhappy author = bad, or no chapters. Bad, or no chapters = riot on the digital streets of fanfiction! Can't be having any of that! No riots allowed, so you have to review! See, can't beat my logic!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! I'm here! Next chapters here too! Smile about that and read it avidly! Enjoy it immensely if you will, no crying or anything like that!! **

**Disclaimer: The songs I've are not mine they are Avril Lavigne's – 'How does it feel', 'Nobody's Home', 'Forgotten' and 'Freak Out'**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 11**

Beep...

…

Beep...

…

Beep...

…

Beep...

…

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

_**I** am small and the world is big..._

He felt tiny. He felt insignificant. He felt like he didn't matter. And he had a good reason to feel like that when compared to her...

_All around me is fast moving..._

Time. It's a funny word. Such a little word. Doesn't sound too important... sounds insignificant. But, oh god, it's anything **but** insignificant!...

_Surrounded by so many things..._

It's cluttered where he is. Not by physical things, things he can see and touch, but by ghosts of the dead, by shadows that press themselves upon him... devouring him...

Nashta Verada...

_**I** couldn't tell you..._

He didn't know the answer, he had no question. No one asked him anything. You can't have an answer without a question... can you?...

_why she felt that way..._

He thought he knew. He saw her in everything, she was always there. Always waiting, passing everything by, safe from the effects of linear time...

_She wants to go home, but nobodies home..._

They're all gone, he knows that because she knows. He feels alone because she feels alone. But he knows he's not alone because of them, he has a family; a strange, contradictory, annoyingly persistent one, but a family nonetheless.

And she could join his family and not be alone anymore... she could be happy...

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes... Broken inside..._

She works as she always has, but something is missing, something's gone now and she's dead without it whilst she lives.

She can't die, so they need a compromise.

How do you save something already dead inside?...

_**I'm** giving up on everything... Because you messed me up..._

It's his fault, foolish power-crazed madman who thought the monsters were nice and friends his enemies. Such a fool and he's broken her, she failed and has now given in.

Dying a thousand deaths whilst listening to trillions crying out...

_Do you get it now?..._

Yes, he understands her. He will fix her, because everyone needs her. She **must** live, or everything will die...

_**Reality** overcomes me, I'm living a lie..._

Reality is overrated in his opinion. You become a pessimist if you listen to the truth in every situation. You need hope or you become broken...

He needs to give her hope back...

_My heart is broken, I'm lying here, my thoughts are choking..._

Breathe. Open your eyes. Feel the wind. See the horizon. Hear the birds. Watch a supernova. Observe a growing star. Let the Universe seep into your being and set you free...

_**Try** to tell me what I shouldn't do, You should know by now, I won't listen to you..._

He's not controlling you, he's **guiding** you, he's helping you. Let him help you the way you help him. He begs of her to listen to his words...

_Stand up for yourself, And put up a fight..._

'Against the darkness, against the unjust' he says 'but not against me'. Let him help you...

_I can't ever run and hide..._

'Then don't consider it a possibility' he calls, at a distance, he's going back now, 'Look to the future, whether linear or scattered look to it... don't fear it, embrace it... TARDIS...'

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

…

Beep...

…

Beep...

…

Beep...

…

Beep...

…

"Ianto..."

TWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTWTWDWTW

**Well, it sounds nutsy – hmm, kind of like how I feel at the moment =P**

**I'm trying to wrap this up so the next few chapters MIGHT be longer, we'll just have to wait and see...**

**Do tell me what you think so far, reviews are always welcome...**

**Lyrics to the songs I've used are as below;**

**How does it Feel**

I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that i can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

_[Chorus]_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Ending (background)]_  
How does it feel _[x2]_  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)

**Nobody's Home**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

**Forgotten **

Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah

Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea

_[Chorus]_

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again

_[Chorus (2x)]_

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah

**Freak Out**

Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm thinking, one or two more chapters before I finish this completely since I have other fics to write – and, unfortunately, lots of summer-time coursework to complete... evil teachers!**

**Okay. Ianto's thoughts are italic, Jack's are bold/italic and Owen's are bold. And my guest character's thoughts are in italic. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Hmm... it seems I've decided to do multiple POVs for this one.... interesting!**

**Chapter 12**

…

_Beep..._

…

_Beep..._

…

_Beep..._

…

_Beep..._

…

"_Ianto..."_

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know, that's why I've just said his name!"

"Oh..."

"Ianto? Can you hear me?"

_'Of course I can hear you!'_ He groaned in confirmation as he didn't seem to have enough energy to form words. He opened his eyes as his sluggish mind tried to find the energy required to make sounds other than groans... or croaking since his throat was parched.

Almost as if someone knew that fact an ice chip was gently placed between his slightly chapped lips and he happy let it moisten his bone-dry throat before attempting to speak. His mind was becoming more coherent with it's thoughts and he found he had enough strength to speak.

"Yes." His voice sounded strange to him, it sounded raspy – as though it hadn't been used in a while, which in all likelihood it probably hadn't. He listened to the people around him, at least three, gasp in relief and make comments of a positive nature but he only really heard one comment.

"Oh thank the gods of Gallifrey!"

His heart stuttered in it's rhythmic beating and his mind became flooded with thoughts and memories of things he'd thought long-since-forgotten.

It seemed that the others noticed that there was a problem – probably because of the heart monitor that was currently taking head-staggers – and shepherded around him, one of them asking him what was wrong, another holding his right hand tightly and another standing to his left.

After what felt like an eternity – of course he couldn't be sure if a mere 3 minutes 10 seconds could feel like eternity since he had no experience with such matters – his heart finally regained it rhythmic beating and his mind's fast-flowing of thoughts reseeded to a trickle. He listened to himself breathe and blocked out the sounds of the others around him, he focused solely on his breathing. '_In... out... in... out... constant, a rhythm'._ He fell into a dreamless sleep listening to himself breathe.

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Jack!" Owen said, his voice an unnerving calm, "What the fuck just happened?!" without bothering to glance at Jack, who held onto Ianto's right hand with a fierce death-grip, Owen checked the IV going into the crook of Ianto's right arm and quickly glanced at the heart monitor to see that Ianto's heart was beating normally.

"I don't know Owen. Something must have freaked him out." Jack said, his eyes focused intently on Ianto's face – the pale skin, paler than usual, and the lips red and slightly chapped.

"Really? You think!" Owen said, his earlier calmness washed away as his sarcastic nature took point. "I never would've guessed, honest!" slipping past Jack and down towards the end of the bed Owen grabbed the file holding Ianto's medical treatments and noted down one or two things before replacing it back where it belonged. After he did that he turned and observed Jack holding onto Ianto like he was the most important thing alive _'_**which to Jack,he probably is'**.

After a few minutes watching Jack, Owen turned his attention to the third occupant in the room. The Doctor. The Doctor stood on the other side of Ianto's bed and, like Owen had been only moments ago, observed Jack's interaction with the silent Ianto. Owen was sure he could see something more in the Doctor's gaze but he just couldn't quite decipher it.

Shrugging his shoulders and writing off what he thought he could see as his sleep-deprived mind's way of saying _'get-to-fucking-bed-you-idiot!'_ Owen said, his voice quiet and softer than normal, "Jack. I'm going to go and catch-up on some sleep. Ianto's going to be okay but if anything happens all the nurses and doctor's know to call me. Okay?" Seeing Jack's replying nod Owen grabbed his jacket from off the back of one of the chairs in the private room and left, heading towards one of the rooms doctors-on-call snatched brief dozes in at the end of the corridor.

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

Jack found he couldn't get his vocal-chords to respond to his minds commands as he stared intently at Ianto's face when Owen told him he was going for some shut-eye. Instead he nodded his head and listened to Owen vacating the room before focusing every fibre of his being on watching Ianto's angelic features and committing them to memory.

_**'I'm so sorry Ianto. I never knew that it wasn't you... oh god! I'm so, so sorry'**_ Jack felt disgusted with himself. He hadn't even realised that, that thing wasn't his lover! No, he was too stupid and thick and blind and...

"Jack. Are you alright Jack?"

Jack's eyes snapped away from Ianto's face and honed-in on the Doctor. He'd completely forgotten that the Doctor was still in the room! It took his mind a moment to realise that the Doctor had asked him a question. He willed his vocal-chords to constrict and relax so as to make sounds and replied, his answer honest and his voice filled with anguish, "No. I'm not alright Doctor but I'm better than Ianto right now!"

He turned his attention back to Ianto and felt an over-whelming surge of guilt and self-disgust. Leaning in close to Ianto's face, Jack whispered into his ear whilst tears began to fall from his oceanic eyes, "I'm sorry Ianto... please forgive me... please."

He couldn't deal with how he felt, he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd been blind and stupid and his lover had been hurt because of his blindness... he had to go. He had to leave, to get out.

He had to think.

Without another word Jack stood and relinquished his hold on Ianto's right hand. Then, with tears still rolling down his cheeks and with pain seen clearly in his eyes, he left the room.

He left the hospital.

And he found the highest building he could... and he gazed sky-wards, with tears upon his cheeks and anguish within his soul.

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

More than a little surprised at Jack's confession, the Doctor stood motionless as Jack leaned forwards and whispered something into the ear of the sleeping form of one Ianto Jones. He was even more surprised when Jack stood and left the room moments later looking like the most defeated and broken man that the Doctor had ever seen in all his centuries of living.

He was so surprised that it took him more than a minute to actually move, from where he was standing, to sitting in one of the empty chairs on the left-hand side of the bed.

Once he was seated he looked at the sleeping form of the Ianto Jones that had stolen the Captain's heart. _'He so young to have gone through this... what else has he seen? What other horrors of Torchwood are there that haunt him that show themselves in his dreams?' _He sat silently, taking in every detail that he could of the resting man, no boy, lying before him oblivious to the world around him in his blissful sleep. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps... I doubt he looks that vulnerable when awake...'

For hours the Doctor sat in that chair and listened to the constant beep of the heart monitor and the steady breathing, he ignored the occasional presence of the nurses doing their rounds. He focused himself entirely on the child of time...

TBC...

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SUCH A CLIFFIE IF I EVER DID SEE ONE!! **

**I want reviews on this people!! No reviews means no-more chapters and no-more chapters means no-more answers and I'll let you all go crazy trying to survive without the completion of this!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. It seems that I have apparently given you all MORE questions that answers – I haven't done that have I? =P**

**Anyhow, I thought it'd be fair of me to give you some answers instead of more questions so this chapter will be VERY long, it's going to be for all you people who are screaming blue-bloody-murder at me for leaving you cliffies.... hehe.**

**Anywho, enjoy it immensely and do remember REVIEWS + REVIEWS + REVIEWS = ME HAPPY + WILLING MUSE = MORE CHAPTERS!!!!**

**Alonzey!**

**Chapter 13**

_The sun shone, a rare-occurrence in the City that he was currently in, and lit-up the streets and warmed his pale skin. Next to him, walking at the same brisk pace that he'd adopted recently, was a brown-haired boy. This boy looked to be about fourteen years old, with startling blue eyes and ivory-white skin, and had a rather guarded look upon his face, as though he wasn't entirely at ease outside. Which was a logical assumption for anyone to come to, but the reason behind his look was more so because he didn't particularly like the sun. It always made his eyes scream in pain as the light assaulted his optic nerves. He squinted a bit so as to see the area that they'd ended up walking to. The boy recognised it from photographs he'd seen in the tourist office. He looked up at the man who was walking alongside him and waited for him to speak._

_The man walked over to a bench and sat down watching at the boy sat down beside him. He watched the boy closely for a few moments, as the boy stared out across the area, contemplating the chances and improbabilities of it all but acknowledging the fact that he could see it with his own to eyes._

_Sighing quietly he began to speak to the boy who turned his gaze upon him, his eyes penetrating far deeper than he would've liked, "I don't know how to explain this really so I'm just going to jump right into the deep-end. I know you've noticed that you're different, smarter than most would expect for a child... a young lad such as yourself to be." he swallowed, his throat dry and ploughed on, "I'm guessing that you've also been able to... 'listen' to people's private opinions and stuff, right?"_

_The boy nodded at him, without looking away from the man and without giving anything away. The man didn't know if that was normal for the boy or not so he just continued on, "I'm also guessing that you've seen some things... in your sleep, in your dreams. I was wondering if you could describe what you've seen for me?"_

_The boy, it seemed, was searching his eyes for anything that hinted to him lying or being a bad guy. Needless to say the boy found 'something' because he said, his voice perfectly calm and collected, "I never remember what I see and as it is it's stopped. Stopped about three months ago after a guy on my estate shot himself. I think they had something to do with him, no-one noticed that he was a little unhinged. I'm sorry, I've got to get back home, my mam wants me to help her to cook tonight." Standing up the boy held out a hand for the man to shake before saying, "Goodbye Sir." And then he walked away, not at a hurried pace and not with a single look back before he was gone, out of the man's sight._

_The man sighed, he'd nearly gotten something, he'd nearly found out what the boy saw and then the boy had seen through his lies. The boy seemed to be good at that, knowing when others were lying to him. _

_He needed to find out what that boy had seen, he needed to figure out if it was true, he needed to know and he'd do anything to find out... he'd do anything to know what Ianto Jones knew._

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

_He stumbled along the white-walled corridor, his hands on the walls keeping him upright as the corridor swam and distorted before him. His breathing sounded supernaturally loud to his ears and the brightness of the lights made his already sensitive eyes water uncontrollably. _

_As he reached the end of the corridor his hearing was suddenly over-whelmed when a shrill alarm blared out around him and a red flashing began, making his optic nerves scream in protest. As his senses were assaulted by the blaring and flashing, his legs finally gave way and he collapsed in a heap against the door he'd reached._

_He curled up into a ball and tried to think, but the sounds and lights were too persistent and painful for him to ignore, so he ended up remaining on the ground until several men wearing coats or uniforms appeared in the corridor beside him. _

_The blaring alarm stopped, although the red flashing continued, he was able to think again. As the uniformed men grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to his feet, he began to thrash about. One of the coated men stepped forward brandishing a hypodermic needle and a manic smile._

"_Now, just calm down, this'll be easier on you if you do." his voice was nasally and he had a cockney accent._

_He continued to fight against the hold the uniformed men had on him and looked around around himself wide-eyed. He didn't want to go back, he was so close. It was right there, his way to freedom. He couldn't let them get him, he wouldn't let them get him!_

_With a feral scream and a sudden surge of strength he managed to break free of the uniformed men's holds. He grabbed one of the uniformed men's head and shoulders and gave a quick, sharp twist. He'd dropped the body the moment the snapping of bones reached his ears and spun to meet the other two uniformed men. _

_With a speed and skill that he was suddenly thankful for he dispatched of the two uniformed men before turning on the men in coats. They were frozen, their eyes wide with fear and shock, so when he grabbed on of them and snapped his neck he offered no resistance. The two remaining men, one of whom had the hypodermic needle, suddenly sprang into action and started to turn away from him. _

_Without allowing them to get more than a footstep away from him he grabbed them both by the back of their coats and pulled them back towards him. Then he released them and grabbed both of their heads simultaneously and twisted them counter-clockwise, hearing the satisfying snapping of their necks._

_Dropping the bodies and leaving them where they fell he turned back to the door he'd been so desperately trying to reach before and opened it using one of the key-cards that on of the uniformed men had._

_Letting the door close behind him, he looked around the corridor he'd just walked out into and noticed that there was no-one around. Quickly and silently he made his way along the corridor until he came to what looked to be a locker-room. _

_Hoping that there would be some clothing that was less conspicuous than white scrubs he entered and rummaged through a couple of the locker's until he found a suit that would roughly fit his frame. He shed the scrubs and donned the suit, then discarded the scrubs in the bin beside a long, dress-mirror. Stopping for a brief moment he looked at himself in the mirror and discovered that he quite suited wearing the suit. It was a black, three-piece suit, with a pale blue shirt and silver tie. _

_Deciding on what he'd have to do to never be chased down again by anyone he decided to get some re-con on where he was before doing anything drastic. _

_Leaving the locker-room he made his way down to the end of the corridor and glanced into a large room that housed a fair few computers and pieces of equipment that made his fingers itch to inspect them and figure out how they worked. Leaning his head in he noticed that no-one was inside and so made his way over to one of the computer terminals. Sitting down at the computer he looked at the keyboard and then at the screen, noting that there was a user login that he needed to get past before he could find anything out._

_Thinking for a moment he considered how he could bypass the login, before beginning to type. After a few moments of typing and bypassing logins, firewalls and security protocols he managed to find a database that held some promise in regards to re-con. _

_Scrolling down the high-security database he noticed a few names that he was familiar with and some faces that he knew, before finding his own name and image. He didn't know what to do but he most definitely was certain that he didn't want his name and face on this database, so a few commands and bypasses later his face and name was deleted from the database and there were no back-ups of his file whatsoever._

_Sighing and leaning back in the chair slightly he felt his hands start to shake slightly. He stared at them intently for a moment before snapping his focus back onto the computer. Sitting up straight again he began to write a file for himself that wouldn't arouse any suspicion. _

_After about four-minutes he finished typing the fake-file for himself and added it to the employee database, making sure that it was believed to have been on the database for a year and a half already._

_He back-tracked through all the bypasses he'd made and hide his trail so no-one would any the wiser, before getting up and leaving the room just as someone entered the room from the opposite side. _

_As he glanced back inside he caught a glimpse of a brown-skinned woman with black-hair and large, expressive brown-eyes. He felt his heart stutter at the sight of her and he vowed to find out her name._

_He made his way along the corridor and down a set of stairs until he reached the ground floor and, before exiting the building, stopping at the security desk and asking if he could have a replacement ID badge and card since his had been incinerated on the fourteenth floor. The guy he asked shook his head and searched through the database finding his file. Then, in a few moments he was handed a new ID badge and card that had his name and an image of himself that he'd taken up in the room before hand. _

_Smiling and thanking the guard he turned and walked out of the building, no-one even glancing at him as he passed._

_On the street he stopped and looked at the ID badge and card, reading what was printed on them;_

_**Torchwood Employee: 7634-009-124**_

_**Name: Ianto Jones**_

_**Security-Clearance: Level 5**_

_Smiling slightly he began walking down the street considering how he was going to get some money._

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

_Sitting at the cafe table he stared at what he considered to be the most beautiful women on the face of the Earth,with a soft smile and bright eyes. He listened to her talk about the latest exploits of Tom and Jerry in her department, enjoying the way she laughed as she explained and how she wrapped her hands around her cup of Nigerian coffee to keep her hands warm._

_He loved to see her this relaxed and care-free, without a worry or a care in the world. It made her look younger than she already was, even in her dress-suit and blue-tooth headset._

_She was so beautiful and so wild that he was totally enamoured with her. She was everything that he once was; young, free, smart, funny, happy with the way things are. He missed being like that, but he was glad that he'd met her because she reminded him what it was like to be safe and free from the shadows and from ghosts of the past._

_Later on in the evening after she'd finished her work and he'd escaped another dinner-party with the heads of the departments, they cuddled on the settee watching a rom-com that was making them alternatively laugh and sigh. He held her tightly in his arms as he considered what he was going to do after the movie finished. He was sure he wanted to do it. He was certain that he had no reservations so he set his mind on the size and if it was the right one for her. He was relatively certain that she'd like it. He hoped she'd like it._

_As the credits began to roll he sat up and let go of her. Then getting off the settee and going down on one knee, he pulled out a red-velveteen box. He said, his voice soft and gentle, "I love you with all my heart, I have loved you from the moment I first met you and have always wanted to ask you this from the moment you first spoke to me. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours, eternally and without question. So, if you will... will you marry me?"_

_He felt his heart begin to beat quicker as she stared at the box with tears in her eyes. He waited for her to answer with baited breath._

"_Yes" was all she said, her voice quiet and her eyes bright with love. _

_He felt his heart swell with love and as he slipped the ring onto her finger he whispered in her ear, "Now, who's going to be the subject of gossip on your department?"_

_She smiled at him saying, "The soon to be Mrs Lisa Hallet-Jones."_

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

_It was a sunny day and the sunlight shone through the windows in his office as he typed away the latest mission report that had been a success. He squirmed in his seat and took a deep breath, he felt off today. He felt like something bad was going to happen, he could taste it in the air._

_He jumped when the phone rang, feeling his heart beat just that little bit faster and his breathing sharper than normal. He picked up the receiver and said, "Ianto Jones speaking."_

_Listening to what was said on the other side he waited until they stopped speaking before replying, "Of course ma'am I'll be up with the report immediately."_

_Putting the receiver back down he looked at the report he'd only just finished typing up. Sighing he clicked print and took a copy with him up to the fiftieth-floor two floors up. _

_When he reached the fiftieth-floor via the stairs, he disliked using the elevators since they were always so crowded, he made his way to his boss' office, stopping briefly to knock on the door, before entering._

"_Ma'am. Here's the file you wanted." he said, placing the file on the desk as his boss turned to look at him._

"_Thank-you Ianto. I've been waiting to read it." she said, smiling at him. Her smile however never reached her eyes, which remained cold and distant._

"_If you'll excuse me Ma'am." he said politely, bowing his head slightly as he stepped back towards the door and freedom. He dislike being in the same room as Yvonne Hartman, he always found her as being a few marbles short of sanity._

"_Now Ianto. I've told you how many times? Call me Yvonne, please." she said, her voice sounding slightly scolding._

"_Of course ma'am... Yvonne." he replied, hoping that she'd let him go now. He wanted to find Lisa and make sure she was safe. He had a bad feeling and it was progressively getting stronger with every second he spent in Hartman's company. "I really must go I'm afraid."_

"_Of course. Well, I look forward to reading your report." she said, sitting down at her desk and pulling the file over to her and flipping it open. Just as he opened the door she said, "Oh, and Ianto?" he turned to look at her, "I'm happy for you and Miss Hallet."_

_He smiled at her and said, as he stepped out of the room, "Thank-you... Yvonne."_

_As quickly as he could he made his way down to his office and the moment the door was shut grabbed the receiver and began dialling Lisa's departmental number. He never finished dialling it as one of his team members appeared in his office screaming and shouting about Torchwood's biggest threat. It's number one enemy was on the premise's, and Ianto was dragged off to search through endless pieces of data that had been collected on the Doctor and his time-machine._

_He still had a bad feeling in his gut then, two hours and thirty-seven minutes later he found out why._

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

Jack stood on top of the building he'd been standing on for the past hour and continued to go over the same thoughts. **'I didn't even realise... I was so blind.... so stupid! I didn't even notice... I'm so sorry Ianto... so, so sorry...'** He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Ianto would want him back at the hospital, he didn't know if Ianto even wanted to be with him anymore, he just didn't know.

And he so wanted to know. He wanted to hold Ianto in his arms, he wanted to whisper words to him of love and kindness. He wanted to beg for forgiveness. He wanted Ianto to be with him.

He didn't want to be alone...

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

Owen opened his eyes and groaned quietly. He felt absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but his stomach was rebelling as it wanted food in it. So, he begrudgingly got up and left the room. He made his way down to the cafeteria and grabbed a tuna sandwich and a cup of coffee that was worse than his, then sat down in one of the seats by the window.

Staring out at the lights of Cardiff he took a bit of his sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully, wondering how Tosh and Gwen were at the Hub. He swallowed a mouthful of his coffee, nearly spitting it out when it hit his tongue, and watched an ambulance pull into the A&E department.

He sometimes missed working at a hospital, he'd found it enjoyable – except the being nice to patients part. Shaking his head, dispelling such thoughts, he finished off his sandwich and left the coffee on the table. He stood up and headed up towards to Ianto's room to check on his friend.

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

The Doctor sat, staring at the sleeping form of Ianto Jones wondering how he'd been drawn to the boy. He didn't really understand it, and thought of it as nothing more than a myth. He refused to accept it on face value and so that was why he was sitting at the boy's bed-side.

Sighing he leaned back in the chair and let his shoulder's slump. Closing his eyes, he felt like he could sleep for a week. Strike that, maybe a month instead.

Listening to the beeping of the heart monitor he distinctly heard the beeping increase. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the open eyes of one Ianto Jones.

**--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ianto opened his eyes and wondered where he was for a moment before it all came back to him. His heart began to beat faster and Ianto heard a beep keeping in time with his increased heartbeat. _'Heart monitor'_ he thought as he turned his head towards the sound.

He froze when he saw a figure sitting in one of the chairs next to his bed. He stared into the brown-eyes when the man looked at him. He stared into the eyes of the man who'd haunted his dreams since he was just a child.

He knew his face, he knew who it was. He could feel it inside his soul. He could see him in his mind. He knew he was staring at... the Doctor.

"You... why are you here?" Ianto asked, his voice raspy and his throat dry. He continued to stare at the Doctor as the Doctor stared right back.

"I had to see it with my own eyes." the Doctor replied, his voice no more than a whisper.

"See what?" Ianto asked, feeling slightly confused. The Doctor stared at him for a long moment, as though he was searching him, making sure he was real before answering.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor began to speak, keeping his voice low and soft, "I came to see if the legends really were true. On my planet, where I came from there was a legend that said_ '_when lords of time are gone, have fallen to their kin, there will be a child of human... who will be the beginner of the new age of the lords of time'. It seems that, that legend, that prophecy is true. You see, I'm all that's left of the Time Lords. My whole world, my people are gone. And I've been drawn here, to _you_. You are the beginning of the next generation. You, Ianto Jones, are Time Lord."

**TBC.......**

**WHOOOOOO!!!! Now isn't that just a cliffie!!**

**Well, I gave you an answer.... I think! Or is it just more questions?.....**

**Anywho, you ALL know the drill;**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**AND**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. I've focused a lot on Ianto in all my chapters and I thought it's only fair if I try to cover EVERYONE else with a bit more depth than a few sentences! So, I hope you enjoy...**

**It is currently about 3 in the morning so if there are any typos or mistakes you can blame the late hour, or is it early hour? Hmm...**

**Listening to Evanescence and relaxing piano music – a bit of a contrast there I think – is quite helpful for my mind-set.... must listen to it more often! =P**

_**You never know what you have if you're afraid to reach out and grasp it, depending on faith alone...**_

**!!Alonzey!!**

**Chapter 14**

_--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------_

_**JACK**_

"**_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."_**

_Bertrand Russell, Marriage and Morals (1929) ch. 19 _

He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone. In all his time, in all his life-times he'd always hated being alone. Being alone wasn't normal for a human, even if he does use that term loosely nowadays. Humans, by nature, are social creatures. They will seek out the light in the darkness with the vague hope of finding others. They will band together when left in the night, they will stay together when faced with danger and death, with despair and difficulty. They hope that by staying together they will be safe, they see sociality as being a sign of safety – if you're in a group you're less likely to be the victim.

He sometimes wanted some time to himself but he never _really_ wanted to be alone. No-one can ever truly say they _enjoy_ being alone. At some point they will eventually need to _see_ someone, to _speak_ to them, to _feel_ them.

He wanted to be holding someone in his arms, he wanted to take comfort in the fact that he _isn't_ alone. He loves being held, being touched, being one with another. He doesn't _ever_ want to lose such a thing ever again.

But he will, he might already have lost it. If only he could've seen it. He should've known. It was like Suzie... he'd been tricked, blind-sided and he couldn't even _see it!_

He hated himself, he felt so much self-disgust for himself he hated being in his _own_ skin! He'd let his lover be hurt, _he'd_ hurt him. How was he meant to be forgiven for something like _that_?

How could he ever be forgiven for _anything_ he did?

How could he be forgiven for _existing_?

He wasn't meant to be... he was _wrong_. Wasn't he?

He was _always_ wrong, he knew that. He was _never_ right. And he knew he would never be able to hold Ianto in his arms again... but... he _hoped_ he could.

And there are times when all you can do is hope... so that's what he did now.

He hoped... _oh god_, did he hope!...

He was an immortal man. He had nothing to fear, he could walk into a nest of Weevils and laugh. He could get shot in the head and could smile afterwards. He could die a thousand deaths and still live another day.

But he was afraid to love. It hurt so much to love. Losing a love hurt more than any physical wound ever inflicted. To lose a lover after loving them so much, with every fibre of your being, it just... _hurt_. It killed him more than any bullet, more than any claw, more than anything ever could.

He never wanted to love, but he couldn't help it. He fell, like an Angel outcast from Heaven. He fell and he hit the ground... _hard_. And now all he can do is wait for the day when this lover will die and he will hurt and die within again. But he'd be damned if he'd let the fear of being hurt stop him now!

He would love as much as he could and he'd do it with a smile on his face thinking of the joy and happiness it brings, instead of a frown when he considers the consequences of his love.

He refused to let his fear rule him any longer! He was making a stand... he was about to win the war.

He turned away from the view he had of the city of Cardiff that stretched before him, it's lights blinking and flickering in the darkness of the night. He turned away and began the long trek across the roof and down the stairs to the ground-floor. He walked, with a purposeful stride and his eyes blazing with such determined passion that it could ignite the night sky into a burning inferno, towards the hospital that he'd fled only hours before. He walked towards the man he'd ran from when consumed in his own fear and guilt...

--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------

_**OWEN**_

"_**Everyone has a doctor in him or her; we just have to help it in its work. The natural healing force within each one of us is the greatest force in getting well. Our food should be our medicine. Our medicine should be our food. But to eat when you are sick, is to feed your sickness."**_

_H__ippocrates Greek Physican (460 BC – 377 BC)_

He was stopped on his way up to Ianto's room when his mobile began to vibrate in his jacket pocket and his blue-tooth activated automatically. He wondered idly who it was as he waited for them to speak, well speak to _him_. Whoever they were, they were bickering with someone on their end of the connection.

He found out who it was when a familiar feminine voice began speaking to him, talking so fast that he missed the first few sentences, or questions as they were, before he caught up.

"Woah, woah, slow down Tosh! I can't understand you when you talk faster than the speed of a bullet! Take a deep breath and then talk." He said, running a hand through his hair and rolling his eyes.

He enjoyed listening to the speed that Tosh spoke at when she'd written some revolutionary program or when she'd figured out the purpose of some random piece of tech. She truly looked beautiful when she was so enthusiastic Well, he thought so.

Tosh, it seemed, had decided to listen to Owen's advice and was talking slower to him asking various questions about Ianto and about Jack. He felt somewhat over-whelmed by the constant barrage or questions he was getting, they were starting to give him a headache.

Deciding to cut Tosh off before she likely had a panic-attack Owen cut in with, "Tosh! Ianto is fine, he's healing and he woke up not too long ago. I think he'd currently sleeping. Jack's with him and that bloody Doctor of his. So breathe Tosh. I don't want to have to save another one of us! Ianto's hard enough work as it is, I don't need you having a panic-attack too!"

There was silence on the other end of the connection as Tosh processed the information Owen had given her and was feeling rather sheepish at the fact that she'd freaked out about Ianto's hospitalization. After a few silent seconds she told him thank-you for the information and to tell Ianto that she and Gwen wished him well. He smiled and told her that he'd tell him. Before the connection was cut he heard Tosh say, in a tone worthy of a reprimanding mother, "And you better get some decent sleep Owen! There's plenty of Doctors to check on Ianto! You do need to sleep!"

He smiled and cut off the connection. He loved it when Tosh became a mother-hen, it made him feel loved. And he liked the attention he got from Tosh, showed she cared about him.

He walked into Ianto's room and stopped when he saw that Ianto and the Doctor where speaking -albeit in quiet voices, or a croak in Ianto's case – and were focused intently on each other. There was no sign of Jack. That made him somewhat curious since he'd expected to find him with the teaboy, making sure he was alright. After all, they were meant to be in a relationship together. And Owen, as cruel and sardonic as he was, didn't want Ianto to be hurt by Jack and being one of the Captains many conquests. If that's all Ianto was to the git then he'd shoot Jack a thousand times over and wait to see which bullet would finally kill him!

The kid didn't deserve to be hurt again, not after everything he'd been through in such a short amount of time. Kid was too sweet and innocent, even if he had seen hell and been trapped in it for a few hours.

He'd find a way for Jack to die permanently if he hurt Ianto again. That was a promise, and Owen Harper kept his promises... mostly.

As the Doctor and Ianto finished speaking he walked over and grabbed the patient chart. Looking through it quickly he noted down that the pain-meds had been administered at the right time. He also noted that there was nothing bad or potentially deadly happening inside the kid and that the acid-like substance on those tentacles wasn't poisonous and wouldn't leave any scarring – well, nothing that would be easy to see unless you had a magnifying glass.

"Well teaboy, you'll be up and about in no time. Which is good for you because I'm going through coffee-withdrawal and that's not a good thing to have happen to the guy who does your physicals." he said, his voice not as loud as it would normally be, nor was it anywhere as snarky as it normally was. It was almost sensitive...

Hmm... looks like he was healing after Katie... maybe he was moving on, at long last?...

--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------

_**GWEN & TOSH**_

"_**True friends are those who really know you but love you anyway."**_

_Edna Buchanan_

After Tosh had called Owen they aimlessly wondered around the Hub trying to find something to pass the time before some U.N.I.T lackeys turned up and they could run off to the hospital and check-up on Ianto. They both wanted to make sure he was alright. He was the youngest and, to Gwen anyway, the least experienced. Tosh believed that Ianto had seen and been through far more than he ever let on, more than she, Gwen or Owen ever had been through. She doubted he'd been through more than Jack but... one never can tell for certain.

Gwen found her way to her desk and sat down heavily in her seat. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she was going crazy waiting to go and see Jack and Ianto. She wanted to know if they were both alright. She knew Jack would be distressed and would need a shoulder to cry on **'if only he needed more... from me at least'** and Ianto was so young. She believed that Ianto was far too young to have had this happen to him, he was far too innocent. He didn't have the experience to handle this, he'd need help getting over this. And she would be there, she'd be waiting to help him through it.

Tosh typed away on her computers, writing several algorithms and trying to ha k the NHS database so she could look at Ianto's file – but, as it was the NHS she'd probably have better luck of building an express-way that reached the moon! She'd find a way into that confounded database though, because she was brilliant and it _would_ bow to her technological genius!

When the U.N.I.T lackeys finally arrived, after nearly an hour of waiting Tosh and Gwen said to them, that in no uncertain terms were they permitted to enter the Hub. They were to remain in either the Tourist Office or their pretty, black van that they'd pulled up in, in the underground parking lot. Then, once Tosh had set the security alarms and made sure that any alerts would be easily accessible in the Tourist Office, they left the U.N.I.T lackeys in charge of the Rift and high-tailed it across the city straight to Cardiff General hospital and up to Ianto's private room.

Tosh sat beside Ianto's bedside and stroked the fluffy locks of brown-hair away from his face humming an old melody that her mother used to hum when she was young and had, had a nightmare. She thought he looked so vulnerable in his sleep. With his eyes closed she noticed that he really did look his age. _'Too young to have been through so much'_ she thought as she noticed Gwen slid down in her chair slightly, he eyes closed and her breathing rhythmic.

She watched as Owen stood and left the room, most likely heading for the loo or something like that. She felt slightly uncomfortable knowing that there was someone else in the room who wasn't part of the team. The Doctor stood off to the side, away from Tosh but still within sight of the bed and Ianto, simply watching. He didn't speak, didn't really acknowledge anyone in the room except with a curt nod, he just... watched. Almost as if he was waiting for something, or waiting for Ianto to wake-up.

She tried not to be disturbed by the constant presence, but found that it was too noticeable. It was too abnormal. She knew the Doctor was meant to be loud and vibrant, he was meant to gain the attention of everyone in any room that he entered, so the fact that he was silent and trying not to gain anyone's attention made Tosh worried. She wanted to know why the Doctor was acting like a sentry Angel... being silent and watching...

--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------

He turned away from the view he had of the city of Cardiff that stretched before him, it's lights blinking and flickering in the darkness of the night. He turned away and began the long trek across the roof and down the stairs to the ground-floor. He walked, with a purposeful stride and his eyes blazing with such determined passion that it could ignite the night sky into a burning inferno, towards the hospital that he'd fled only hours before. He walked towards the man he'd ran from when consumed in his own fear and guilt...

_**JACK**_

"_**The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him."**_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson__  
US essayist & poet (1803 - 1882)_

He walked along the corridors not bothering to glance, (okay, to oggle) at anyone he passed as he made his way up to Ianto's room. He knew that Tosh and Gwen would probably be there by now, having got U.N.I.T to cover the Rift for a little while so they could all be there, for Ianto. Where he should be now.

As he turned the corner of the corridor he spied Owen leaving Ianto's room and heading off towards the toilets,_**'he must not have left him for a while'**_he thought as he reached the door and paused long enough to make sure he looked like he hadn't been standing on the top of some random building drowning in guilt.

He entered the room almost silently and smiled softly at the sight he saw before him; Tosh sitting next to Ianto's bed stroking his hair, Gwen slumped in another chair sleeping deeply and Ianto himself, so quiet, so still, so vulnerable with his beautiful eyes closed. Sighing quietly he made his way over to Tosh and stood beside her, waiting for her to notice him when he realised she was humming. It sounded so sweet, so soft, so gentle and so like Tosh that Jack wanted it never to end. He vainly tried to burn it upon his memory so he could remember it decades after she died, he wanted for it to be remembered for as long as his mind would allow him to recall it.

Tosh turned slightly to look at him and smiled softly as she continued to hum gently, before turning her attention back to Ianto's sleeping form. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Owen had re-entered the room and was about to sit down next to the now snoring Gwen. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze before moving to sit down beside, where he belonged. By his lover and the people he cared about more than he ever thought he would.

He was with those he loved...

--------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------

**Well... isn't that all so sweet? Angst, fluff, and HC all rolled into one... hmm.. interesting development.**

**Anywho, you know the drill by now, well I expect you do, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. This MIGHT be the last chapter, I don't know for sure.... strange that – I don't even know the ending of my own fic! **

**Anyway, it's pretty late where I am and this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are not mine but are the by-product of too little sleep and not enough caffeine!**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**!!Alonzey!!**

**Chapter 15**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIS IS SET WHEN OWEN IS HEADING UP TO IANTO'S ROOM AND WHEN HE'S WAITING FOR THEM TO FINISH TALKING (see chapter 14).**

*****

_IANTO & THE DOCTOR_

"The greatest loss of time is delay and expectation, which depend upon the future. We let go the present, which we have in our power, and look forward to that which depends upon chance, and so relinquish a certainty for an uncertainty."

_Seneca, Roman dramatist, philosopher & politician (5BC - 65AD)_

Almost as if time had stopped Ianto froze and felt... nothing. Well, he felt _something_... it _could've_ been shock, probably _was_ shock but his brain refused to even acknowledge that fact as it ground to a halt. The cogs of his thought process jolting to a stop as the mother of all wrenches was thrown into the mechanics of his precious brain. He was sure he could hear the whisperings of time and space seeping from everything around him, from _everyone_!

It was amazing and terrifying, to hear and see everything that the Universe was and is and ever has been and will be. It could inspire some to become great and to see the wonder that surrounded them, that flowed through them and everything else. It could terrify and belittle others who would see themselves as nothing when compared to it all on the large-scale of things, their belief and faith would be ripped apart and they themselves gutted because of its magnitude. Then there was those who thought that it was nothing special, just the way things are/were/will-be, they accept it and live with it, they live through it like it's nothing much. Ianto had no idea which of types of person he was but at that moment in time, after having one heck of a bombshell dropped on his head from 40'000 feet, he was vying towards being the slightly hysterical, feeling like nothing type.

Which was only natural for a person who'd not long just woken up for a pretty long sleep after nearly dying and, instead of being greeted by worried friends and large quantities of chocolate and crappy coffee, he'd been greeted by a Time Lord – who he personally considered to be crazy – that then proceeded to tell him he was the second evolution of some great and mighty race that said Time Lord was the sole-survivor of. He thought it was, well, he thought it was laughable to say the least. _Him_, a Time Lord! Now he thought this was an awful joke, he was just the Teaboy – excluding the fact that he'd survived Canary Wharf, hidden a partially-converted girlfriend right under his bosses nose and was more than capable at taking down a Weevil alone!

"Ianto?..."

As his name floated across the down to him he felt as though it was winding up the clock on the mantle, resetting time, starting it up again; sending it back to its normal rhythm. As sudden as a gun shot is loud, time picked up where it left off – to him at least – the beeping of the heart monitor continued, a little bit faster than before, the stars twinkled through the large window off to his left and the Doctor was speaking quietly. Murmuring to him. Words only he was meant to hear.

"Ianto. I know this is a lot to take in right now, especially in your condition, but I _needed_ to tell you. I'm sorry that I didn't wait until you were better, I really am. But, I've been alone for _so_ _long_ that when I was drawn here to you it was almost too much to believer, too good to be true. I just couldn't _not_ tell you!"

The Doctor sounded both elated about the knowledge of Ianto's '_new_' species and saddened by the fact that he'd been the only Time Lord to exist. No... that wasn't right. That was... wrong? He wasn't the only Time Lord.

"I'm the last of my people Ianto. The other's... they're all dead, space-dust. Up until you, I've been the only Time Lord." He continued talking about the fact that he was the _last_ Time Lord. Ianto wasn't really listening anymore, his mind was listening to the whispers, the calls that he heard through space and time. Almost like ripples on the water of a pond.

_Not alone... one other... Time Lords... Y.A.N.A... Massssssttttttttteeeeeerrrrrrrrrr..........._

"Not alone." Ianto interrupted the Doctor's ramblings and spoke so softly and quietly that the Doctor had to strain to hear him. He wondered briefly how such a soft voice could've stopped him so abruptly when even Rose hadn't been able to stop him without giving him a slap, or kick in the shin.

"What?" The Doctor was confused, he didn't know why though which just confused him even more.

"Not Alone. You're not alone. There's one other, besides me. I can hear it... whispers... echoes across space and time..." Ianto replied, looking at the Doctor, his eyes piercing his defences and boring deep down into his soul – it scared him to know that someone so young could do such a thing, he'd definitely underestimated Ianto Jones.

"What? Whispers? Ianto, I've never heard..." The Doctor felt even more confused but now he felt worried and... afraid? What was Ianto saying? That there was another Time Lord out there? There couldn't be though, they were all dead, besides himself... unless...

"Y.A.N.A. The whispers, they keep saying Y.A.N.A. And something else... Master, they keep saying Master." Ianto continued, as though the Doctor hadn't spoken, absently noticing that Owen had just entered the room and was waiting for them to finish talking.

The Doctor's face paled dramatically, his hands gripping the arms of his seat as he looked at Ianto with shock, surprise, fear, pain and anger in his eyes.

"The Master was Saxon, wasn't he?" Ianto said softly, his eyes showing understanding as the Doctor nodded dumbly. "He didn't regenerate?" The Doctor shook his head, his eyes locked onto Ianto's, "But he's still alive. Somewhere out in space and time, out in the universe he's alive." The Doctor didn't reply to this, he merely stared in disbelief.

"I know this is hard to believe Doctor but he's still alive, he still breathes, still has hate within his soul. I can't really explain how or why I know this, but all I do know is that the whispers are telling me. They're quietening now though." Ianto smiled slightly as he reached out a hand to gently prise one of the Doctor's hands from the arm of his seat and holding it lightly.

The Doctor felt calmer when Ianto held his hand, it was a strange feeling really. He'd never had anyone hold his hand when he was afraid or shocked, most of the time they just said 'Doctor?' looking to him for the answers, expecting him to fix everything. It was nice for someone to not look at him with expectation, to hold his hand instead of simply stare at him, it felt nice to be cared for instead of being the carer.

After a few moments the Doctor felt calm enough to give a soft squeeze of Ianto's hand and release his grip on the other chair arm. He looked at Ianto and noticed that his eyes were calm, relaxed and far too old for the young face they were set in. They spoke of experience's that weighed on the soul, that ever so slightly tore it apart and wore him down. The Doctor's eyes probably reflected the same and he knew that Jack's did, especially after everything that had happened to him lately. Sighing quietly he said softly, "You should go back to sleep Ianto. Get some rest, you need to heal. And when you wake up in the morning we'll have a talk about this properly. You need time to process the knowledge that you're a Time Lord, it's quite a shock to the system." Ianto's lips lifted into a half-smirk and his eyes flashed momentarily with amusement, before he nodded and slipped his hand out of the Doctor's grasp – the Doctor feeling sad at the loss of contact – before snuggling down in the bed and closing his eyes.

Ianto quickly opened his eyes though when Owen came over and flicked through his chart before saying to him, his tone almost sensitive, "Well teaboy, you'll be up and about in no time. Which is good for you because I'm going through coffee-withdrawal and that's not a good thing to have happen to the guy who does your physicals."

Ianto grinned at Owen and said, his tone of voice clearly mocking, "I wouldn't do such a thing to you Owen. I'm not the sadistic doctor with a needle fetish."

He laughed lightly as he watched Owen glare at him half-heartedly and the Doctor start chuckling quietly.

"Cheeky bastard.. just you wait... if you thought those needles I used _before_ were big... they're _nothing_ compared to the ones I'm going to come at you with now!" Owen grumbled shoving the chart back into it's slot and moving to check Ianto's pulse.

Ianto smirked, his eye's flashing with mischief, and he decided to let loose his inner-Jack. He looked at Owen and waited until Owen looked him in the eye before leering at him and saying in a husky voice, and with amusement and mischief in his blue eyes, "Oh Owen. You can come with me any time you know that."

He grinned when he saw Owen's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth forming words but making no sounds before Owen glared at him and said, his voice showing his exasperation, "Dear God Ianto! Jack's been rubbing off on you hasn't he? Wait! Don't answer that! Shut-up and stop smirking at me! Go to sleep you bloody cheeky bastard!"

Chuckling slightly Ianto decided to do as Owen said and laid his head back on the pillow, closed his eyes and quickly fell into a nice sleep full of scenes of him and Jack teasing Owen, and of distant planets where he stood on a golden beach watching a fire-fight between two adversaries, then on a metallic cliff that overhung an ocean of acid, and onto a planet made of crystals... the planets kept coming and so did the images of himself and Jack teasing Owen whilst on thousands of different planetary surfaces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well! There you go. Chapter 15! Seems I've got another chapter to write! I would love to know what you thought of this... please!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! TO MAKE ME HAPPY IS GOOD FOR YOUR MENTAL HEALTH! TO MAKE ME UNHAPPY IS DETRIMENTAL TO YOUR MENTAL HEALTH! **

**SO.... MAKE ME HAPPY!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY VERY HAPPY!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY VERY VERY HAPPY!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY VERY VERY VERY HAPPY!**

**OKAY?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! Here's the last chapter! I'm considering doing a sequel to this but it might be a while before I actually can start it! I hope you've liked the story so far, and I would adore reviews of it.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

**Chapter 16**

After two weeks, four days, sixteen hours and forty-three minutes of being a patient at St. David's Hospital, Cardiff Ianto Jones was finally discharged. As he walked through the automatic doors and out into the outside world he heaved a sigh of relief, _'really, really hate hospitals' _and stepped up to the large, black SUV that was parked in the ambulance spot _'for pity's sake Jack! I've just been discharged and you're already trying to get tickets and fines!'_.

Jack leapt out of the driver's seat as Tosh climbed out of the passenger seat with a smile on her face. Jack stood in front of him for a moment, just staring at him trying to take in every detail he could, before enveloping him in the best impression of a bear hug that Ianto had ever been on the receiving end of.

Tosh stayed beside the SUV as she watched Jack hold Ianto tightly in his embrace and as Ianto snuggled into it; both of them ignoring the looks they were getting from passers-by._**'Sweet... they're so lucky to have each other... they just go so well together'**_, she sighed as she thought about Owen and how badly enamoured she was with him.

Jack finally released his hold of Ianto just enough for Ianto to be able to reach the SUV and get in the now vacated passenger seat; Tosh slipped in the back and Jack let go of Ianto long enough to sprint around the SUV to the driver's side, hop in and start the engine before pulling away, gripping Ianto's left hand tightly as he pulled out of the hospital grounds and onto the main road.

There was silence in the SUV for the duration of the trip from the hospital to the Hub, each of them content to sit in silence as the cars on the roads and people on the side-walks flashed by in a blur. All too soon they were pulling into the underground parking lot of the Hub and exiting the SUV. Jack hesitated for a moment before following Tosh down to the Hub; Ianto waiting beside him, giving him silent support even though he'd just left the hospital **'always looking out for everyone except himself... especially me'**. Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's and gave him a soft, reassuring smile and a gentle kiss on the lips before they entered the Hub and were greeted by a squawking Pterosaur, a doe-eyed Gwen and a grimacing (smiling?) Owen.

Within moments of stepping into the main area of the Hub, Ianto was dragged away by Owen for a check-up thus leaving Jack to deal with Gwen, Myfanwy and everything else.

Ianto rolled his eyes as Owen ordered him to remove his suit-jacket, tie, waistcoat and shirt before telling him to take a deep breath and... the orders go on. And on. And on._ 'Yep! It's definitely back to business isn't it?'_ he thought as Owen prodded him in the side making him jump slightly and delivering a whithering glare at the supposed physician.

"Alright teaboy. You're fine. Now! Make me a coffee." _'Yeah... definitely back to business, if not to normal!'_

**FIN**

**Well! There you go! The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story and I do think I will do a sequel to this... after all, I've still got to cover a few things haven't I? I would like to know what you thought of this since I like to know of people's opinions – constructive criticism...**

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed this and added it to their favourites!**


End file.
